Knocking
by Tinnuelenath
Summary: An odd little Marco/Ax fluff fic...to combat all the depressing stories they are linked to (written at 2 AM, look out)


Knocking By Tinnuelenath Pairing: Marco/Ax Rating: PG-13 Summary: Basic plotless fluff  
  
A/N 1:The second AN is how my brain works at 2 AM. You may not care but the rambling is sorta funny.  
  
AN: Well after reading some Adventures in Clubbing by Doctor Strangelove (excellent fic, go read it and don't bother with this nonsence) and Bring me to Life by Chibi Bulma (another good Marco/ Ax) I was really depressed for my fav pairing. SO I sorta pulled this out of thin air. Actually its basically exactly what happened with my girlfriend, but reading it from Marco/ Ax prospective makes me feel better about them (sorry hun, but you know my M/A obsession). Anyway, I know its crap, but hey, I don't have much time to write things. I'm trying to organize a big meeting between the gay/ lesbian student union and the faculty about some sensitivity issues and other fun things like that. So anyways, don't read this, go read Adventures in Clubbing, and while your at, check out Thought you Learned the Second Time Around by Taimi V2 (Jono reminds me of myself) and Threads of Fate by Jinako-chan.  
  
Knocking  
  
I knew what was coming. The two loud, forceful knocks, then three quick shy knocks.  
  
**KNOCK**KNOCK**  
  
Despite myself I smiled. He sounded so bold, so confident. But it never lasted.  
  
*tap*tap*tap*  
  
My smile grew into a grin at the predicted sound.  
  
"Come on in Ax, the doors open, like it always is."  
  
"The door swung open, and a tall young man stepped inside. He was slightly effeminate, but only in appearance. He had been around us humans enough now to be very confident in his current form.  
  
"Your place just looks so nice, like always," he said with a half smile.  
  
Glancing around my apartment, I would have been inclined to agree with him. That is, had I not known he was teasing me. Only about half the clothes I owned were on the floor, and only about half of those were dirty. Not bad. You could only just see the pile of dishes in the sink, instead of them spilling out onto the counter. Again, not bad. Perhaps most impressive is that the vinegar smell from the cooking disaster 2 weeks ago was almost gone. Like I said, I thought it was pretty good, but as the situation called for... " Hey, you live in a dirty hold in the ground! You don't get to talk."  
  
"Hole in the ground? What do you take me for? A hobbit? But in any case, my scoop is cleaner that this," he gestured to my apartment. "And at least there are no dirty clothes," he emphasized his answer with an accusing finger in my face.  
  
"Ax, you don't wear any clothes!" I answered, exasperated. Another sly smile crept across his face.  
  
"Oh really? What am I doing in these then? Better get rid of them then, huh?" He gestured to his fully clothed form.  
  
In reply I...well I stayed silent. If this was the way he wanted it to go, I wasn't going to argue. Seeing no objection he began to lift his shirt over his head. Just when he was about to completely remove it though, he paused and then pulled it back down. Faster than I could begin a good pout he began.  
  
"You know, this IS the only thing containing all the filth you were talking about in my scoop on me. I wouldn't want to contaminate your pristine apartment. I'd better leave it where it is."  
  
Glaring at him I turned away, muttering about a 'big tease' under my breath.  
  
Suddenly I felt arms around my waist and a small tentative kiss on the side of my neck. Turning around in the arms encircling me, I leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, something I had been planning to do since he walked in the door, had he given me the chance.  
  
Pulling away I smiled at him, receiving the same.  
  
"So how did you know it was me at the door?" He questioned quietly.  
  
"Simple, you knocked." He looked curiously at me, so I knew I had to continue. "Your knock is just like your personality,-"  
  
"How-"  
  
"Let me finish and you'll see." He blushed and nodded.  
  
"You knock twice, and its bold and forward, just like you first appear. Especially when you do things like your less than impressive attempts to strip." He wrinkled his nose at me for that, but I continued. "And then you tap quietly, and almost shyly. Which is exactly how you are now, with your cute little blushes and kisses." This led to more blushes and more kisses, some of which were not so shy as before.  
  
It wasn't until later when we were both flushed a shade of pink and in a much simpler state of dress (I'll let you guess how simple) that he asked, "Hey, wait a minute. Didn't I call you and TELL you I was coming over?"  
  
"Uhh," was my intelligent reply.  
  
"I should have known you weren't actually that clever," he said while throwing a pillow at me.  
  
Ducking the pillow I only smiled. I'd let him win this one, but next time I heard two bold knocks and three shy taps, the game was mine.  
A/N: Please don't hurt me.keep in mind it was about 2 in the morning (damn insomnia!) 


End file.
